This Is How It Ends
by DeathByUnicorn16
Summary: So I decided to make an ending to the Supernatural series based of a headcannon I found on Tumblr. I do not own anything in this story except for the entire 3rd person POV. Enjoy! Sorry for the feels in advance.


Hey guys! So I was scrolling through Facebook (because I have nothing else to do with my life) when I found the plot for this one-shot. I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS. The credits of this go to a person on Tumblr, I just decided to turn their headcannon into a one-shot. Enjoy!

3-Person POV

Sam knew it was the end. Sam was on the edge of death, a knife protruding from his chest and blood pooling around him. His brother, Dean, laying dead with his head cradled in Sam's lap. There was no coming back this time. No one was left to selfishly sell their soul or any angel left to raise them from perdition. It was the end. Sam looked up and saw his friends and family. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Charlie, Kevin, even John and Mary. Mary grimaced at the sight of her dead and dying sons, but walked forward and laid a hand on Sam's forehead, luring him into his final breath.

Sam's POV

Sam gasped as he fell forward onto a hardwood floor. He looked up, glancing around wild-eyed at his surroundings. He took in the seemingly familiar apartment and a pair of feet in front of him. He traveled up the legs of the the body, to the all-too-familiar cut-off smurf' shirt, and finally up to Jessica's face. "Jessica!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed her arms. "Sam? Are you okay? Your eyes rolled back and you fell! You were out for 5 minutes! And who's this guy?!" Jessica said looking behind him. Sam whipped around and came face-to-face with the archangel, Gabriel. "Gabriel? You're dead," he turned back around "And so are you." he whispered guiltily at Jess. Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm. "Not at all, Samster. You see those past 11 years, never happened." Sam looked at him dumbfounded. "What? What are you talking about?" You see, Gigantor, I just showed you the future, well, the next 11 years of it." Sam pulled up his shirt and looked at all the scars that were scattered across his chest, and noticed all of the scars that were gone… as if they were never there. Sam glanced at Jess, who had a look of fear and confusion in her eyes. "Sam," Gabriel said, all of the joking air around him gone, with a serious face. "I just showed you what will happen if you go with Dean when he shows up in, oh, 5 minutes. The pain, torture, and heart-break of the past 11 years can be avoided if you stay with Jess and make Dean leave on his own." Sam looked at Jessica, and thought of the possibilities that laid before him if he stayed with her, the life he had always wanted, crammed into the beautiful person who was Jessica Moore. Gabriel suddenly looked up. "Sorry Sammy, I have to go. Your big bro is going to make an entrance in 3..2…" Gabriel disappeared just as Dean slipped through a window. "Dean? What the Hell, man? What are you doing here?" Dean looked up and smirked. "Well I was looking for a beer." Dean's eyes fell on Jessica, looking up and down her body. Sam cleared his throat, glaring at his brother. "Dean this is my girlfriend, Jessica, Jessica this is my brother, Dean." Jessica shot a look at Sam, surprise evident in her eyes. "Well, hello there. Let me tell you something, you are totally out of my brothers league." Sam's eyes widened as Dean commented on Jess's outfit, just like he remembered Dean doing when Gabriel showed him. Dean looked back at Sam. "It was nice meeting you Jessica, but I need to borrow your boyfriend here about some family business." Sam nodded his head and lead Dean towards the stairwell outside. "Dad's missing, Sam. I need you to help me find him." Some other time and Sam might have argued, but after seeing the next 11 years Sam didn't have any fight left in him. Sam sighed and walked back towards the apartment to pack a bag. He tried not to hear Jessica's crying and begging him to stay, telling him to choose a life with her, instead of the pain and torture the life with Dean would bring. He tried not to feel his heart-break as he closed the door, telling her that he would be back before Monday, hearing her collapse on the other side. But his heart finally broke as he climbed into the Impala, choosing all of the pain that the next 11 years would, knowing that she soon would be a memory. Because after all, it was the family business.


End file.
